


A World to Come

by sweet_exile



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_exile/pseuds/sweet_exile
Summary: The Doctor goes back to New Earth sometime after Last of the Time Lords.





	A World to Come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over at Teaspoon and an Open Mind.

Even as he was punching in the coordinates he knew this was a bad idea. He could feel the TARDIS’ hum of disapproval but it didn’t stop him; he had to know. Even as the wheezing of the TARDIS was grinding to a halt, the Doctor’s inner argument went on. The sensible thing to do would be to plot a new course far, far away. But even as the thought entered his head the Doctor grinned to himself. When was he ever sensible?

Ignoring the TARDIS and his better judgement, the Doctor stepped out of the door and into the room beyond. He knew exactly where he was going. He had been here before, after all. What he didn’t expect, however, was to find a crowd of people gathered. 

They were obviously grieving, heads bent in sorrow and some with arms round each other. The Doctor tried to back out of the room, to leave them to their grief, but as he did so the man closest to the door turned and smiled.

“Welcome, Doctor. We’ve been expecting you.”

The Doctor continued to back away. “I really shouldn’t be here. This is so wrong.”

The man’s smile didn’t falter. “Typical Doctor, always knows what’s best. Come on,” he said, holding out his hand, “you’re here now, come and see him.”

Taking the man’s hand, the Doctor stepped forward the crowd parting before him as he was lead up to where Novice Hame was gently stroking the forehead of The Face of Boe. 

“You came back.” She didn’t look up.

“I had to. I have questions only he can answer.” 

Only then did she look directly at the Doctor. “You’re too late; he’s gone.”

“Then he’s not who I thought he was,” the Doctor replied. He was relieved. No matter how much he had tried, he could not imagine that his friend — so impulsive and full of life — was the same wise old soul who had counselled him. But at the same time he was oddly disappointed, even though he thought that after all this time Jack deserved some rest.

“That’s where you’re both wrong.” The Doctor turned to look at the young man who had spoken.

“Look around you. All these people, this is his legacy. While we live, he really is forever.”

The Doctor took his first proper look around and the resemblance between the people was unmistakable.

“You’re…” the Doctor couldn’t finish. There were no words he could use.

“We’re family, his family. Pleased to meet you, Doctor. I’m Dillon.” 

The Doctor couldn’t take this all in and sat down before he fell down. “How?”

Dillon took a seat beside him before nudging him with his shoulder and grinning. “Come on, Doc, you know the advances that had taken place by the 51st century. Do I need to explain the mechanics to you?”

The Doctor shook his head as an emphatic no. He had heard quite enough about Jack’s sex life while travelling with him. One thing did trouble him, however. “You’re not like him, are you?” Now the Doctor actually concentrated he could feel the hum of vortex in the room.

“Don’t worry, we can die. We just happen to have slightly longer life-spans than the average human. Welsh stubbornness may have a large part in that of course.”

That caught the Doctor’s attention. “Welsh?”

Dillon nodded. “Uh huh. That’s where our family started. The reason why he didn’t want to travel with you, the reason why he stayed, was because he was in love. Not that he realised it at the time, but it was love.”

“You seem to know an awful lot about it,” the Doctor noted.

“But of course, the story has been told down the generations. The first story we’re ever told is the legend of Ianto Jones.” 

The Doctor sat quieter than he’d been in a long time as Dillon told the tale of Jack and Ianto. The Doctor was sure the story had been embellished over time, but its heart was still true. His Jack, the man who flirted with everyone, fell in love with a mortal human. And despite the tragedy of Ianto’s death, (“He saved all he loved,” was all Dillon would say of it), Jack and his family went on.

“We protected the earth and continued Torchwood’s mission. Even as humanity made its way into the stars, we carried on. The Face of Boe has watched over us always, has been our guide. I don’t know what we’re going to do without him.”

The Doctor knew without seeing that Dillon was near to tears. “You will go on. You have to — for him.”

The Doctor felt a hand cover his and they sat mourning their loss. All too soon it was time for the Doctor to go. Dillon and his family walked the Doctor to the TARDIS, gathering round to watch the Doctor leave.

“I have one last question before I go. How did you know when to come, and how did you know I would be here?”

“That’s two questions, Doctor,” Dillon pointed out. “You told us, or rather you will tell us. Time travel still confuses me but how did you put it? Oh, yes, wibbly wobbly timey wimey.”

“Of course,” the Doctor said, grinning.

“We’ll see you soon, Doctor. You’re our favourite uncle, don’t you know.”

If anything, the Doctor’s grin became even bigger. “Really? Are you sure you should be telling me this?”

“Don’t worry, Doctor, it all works out.”

Looking out at the Jack’s family, the Doctor knew this to be true. With a final wave, he stepped into the TARDIS and punched in the co-ordinates for 21st century Wales and the family he was soon to know.


End file.
